


You have a what?

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, dirk strider is not ready to be a parent, i saw this on tumblr a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John gives nearly gives Dirk a heart attack. Casey is baby.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	You have a what?

“What.” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. John looks up at me, his pretty blue eyes twinkling in the light. He always had a child-like feel to him. All cute and shit. But all those come to a screeching halt as I process his words.

He tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows, “What do mean ‘what’?” He sounds so genuine. So sweet. Like he didn’t realize he dropped a whole bombshell of information. That he (nor anyone else) has ever thought to mention.

“Uhh I mean, you don’t…” I trail off, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Understanding gleams in his eyes as he breaks out into a mischievous grin.

“Seem like a father?” He looks way too amused to be good.

“Yea.” At my blunt response he laughs loudly. 

Walking past he gives my cheek a small kiss. “Well I’ll see you later! And I’ll bring Casey with me too.” Casey, huh. Cute name. Sounds like something he’d pick. 

It doesn’t hit me until a few moments later that he said he’s bringing her over.

===========

True to his word, John brought her over later in the afternoon. 

My phone beeps signaling they were here. With the calmness of a man walking to his execution, I open the door. Spotting John who was squatting in the middle of the driveway, fiddling with something, or someone.

“Hey.” I keep my voice emotionless as possible. I really like him, but I am also physically incapable of taking care of children.

He turns around and gives a big smile. All teeth and no shame. God, he was adorable.

It hits me that he would have had to have gotten someone pregnant. Was that even legal? I mean for fuck’s sake it’s John. I shove those thoughts to the back of my mind. I’ll ask another time.

John stands up with Casey hiding behind him. “Hey! Sorry Casey gets nervous around strangers,” he looks over his shoulder, “It’s okay sweetie! Dirk is a friend.” At the use of the nickname, my heart clenches. I want this kid. Bad. If it means getting another kid on top of that, then so be it. We all do crazy shit for love.

Slowly Casey peaks from behind him. My breath catches. 

She steps out and... it’s a lizard. A toddler sized lizard.

“That’s a lizard.”

John snickers. “Salamander! She was a consort on my planet, and I adopted her.” 

Inhaling, I place a hand over my face dragging it down slowly. John has doubled over in laughter as Casey stares up at me in curiosity.

“You thought, srnk, I had a human kid!” He covers his mouth with his hand, but it does nothing to stop the laughter flooding out.

I walk over, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, smashing our mouths together.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” He blinks in surprise as a deep blush comes and settles over his face.

Something tugs on my pant leg. Looking down, I see it’s only Casey. Well, I think I could make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so this is my first time actually posting anything and im like,,super nervous. so i went with one of my older works, hope you enjoy! constructive criticism greatly appreciated


End file.
